This invention relates to new and useful improvements in seed or fertilizer tube assemblies designed specifically for use with pneumatic seeding and/or fertilizing devices in which the seed and/or granular fertilizer is entrained within an airstream and ejected rearwardly of the sweep with considerable force.
Conventionally, a dividing saddle is situated just rearwardly of the sweep and below the outlet of the seed and/or fertilizer tube, to spread the granular material outwardly into the furrow formed by the sweep. Unfortunately, the considerable force imparted to the material due to the airstream carrying same, often causes the material to bounce from the outwardly and downwardly sloping sides of the saddle, upwardly therefrom and clear of the wings of the sweep to be deposited in the loose soil on the surface of the ground and therefore wasting the seed and/or fertilizer.
This fault is accentuated by the provision of the conventional securing bolt assembly, securing the boot adjacent the lower end thereof to the rear of the sweep shank, said bolt assembly passing through the tube or boot thus upsetting the grain or fertilizer flow and accentuating the fault hereinbefore described due to the excessive turbulence caused by the seed and/or granular fertilizer striking the diametrically extending bolt assembly.